Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the display of article configuration data and more particularly to the display of data which represent the configuration of an article of manufacture, such as the size and location of the deck boards on pallet stringers. The data can be used to control the operation of an article manufacturing machine, such as a pallet nailing machine.